


Tracing Bad

by todouxmaka



Category: overwatch
Genre: Apocalypse, Drama, Other, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todouxmaka/pseuds/todouxmaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter one of the best fic you will ever read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tracing Bad

Sirens echoed throughout the night sky to warn the masses. For miles, citizens fled to their homes and locked their doors. Tracer, the world’s most dangerous organism created by evil hands had escaped from house arrest.

Tracer dashed through the suburbs of a pocket dimension known as Delaware. Her intentions were unknown but she had a history of bloodlust so everyone was to assume the worst and make sure she was captured. Fortunate for the Overwatch team, her house arrest anklet allowed them to pinpoint her exact location at all times.

Before the peaceful town of Snartly was the menace who had paused to observe her surroundings. She slowly jogged into town with her skinny legs and her bobbing head. The scent of 7 Eleven drifted into her evil nostrils. It was ripe for consumption. Tracer did not waste a second and her Chrono Accelerator brought her to the defenseless establishment in seconds.

Like a bullet she shot through the doors, shattering the glass, and stood before the Slurpie machine. Through the glass she could see the swishing mixture and it calmed her monstrous soul for a moment. Her hand gently touched the machine before it vanished. The employee at the counter loudly interrogated her from across the store. She slowly turned to him and asked “Did you see me eat the machine?” He paused, not sure what to do. With a blink she was standing on the counter looking down on him. “Wanna witness me eat something else?” she said.

Before descending upon the innocent man, she stopped and glanced to the door. A man was casually walking out of the store with a Big Gulp and a hotdog in his hands. She recognized the man. He was none other than Jack Morrison. He was responsible for her homely incarceration.

What most people don’t know is that Tracer was a project created by the Overwatch team to create the most irritating hero. They wanted a hero so fast and quirky that no one would stand a chance. Unfortunately power that great was uncontrollable. As soon as her heart could beat she caused chaos. Most of Overwatch voted to put her on a rocket and send her out to space except for Jack Morrison. He proposed that they build a cottage in Ohio along Lake Erie and lock her up. Tracer spent 47 minutes in solitude. The lack of humanity tore her up and filled her with rage. Since then she has desired revenge and she may finally have it.

She slowly jogged out into the parking lot towards Jack. The old, oblivious man was almost at his car before Tracer supplexed him to the ground. Without hesitation he whipped out a taser and tried to tase her. Time felt frozen as he looked up and saw that his attacker was Tracer. His entire body numbed with fear. Tracer took advantage of the man’s fearful pause to yank the taser from his sweaty palms and thrust it right into his chest.

The sting from the taser shot throughout Jack’s body, paralyzing him. His body hit the cold pavement once more. The light from the streetlights in the parking lot outlined the monster as she knelt down next to him. “Cheers, love,” she whispered, “The suffering is almost over.”

When she stood back up she towered over Jack like a child looks down upon an ant hill before destroying it. Jack desperately begged Tracer to stop whatever she was planning but it was too late. Tracer was already pouring the Big Gulp onto his face. Unable to get off the ground because of the weight of his sins, Jack drowned in Big Gulp.

A smile crept across Tracer’s face as she picked up and disposed of the uneaten hotdog. She walked over to Jack Morrison’s body and began to drag it out of the parking lot and into night.


End file.
